


We Don't Need Iron Man's Permission

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes-centric, Disapproving Family, Disapproving Howard Stark, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, young adult Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Prompts open?! Best morning ever! Can you guys write a story with teenage Tony nerding out over the Avengers all the time despite Howard (who the team suspects is Iron Man) trying to shoo him away, but somehow Bucky gets suspicious and starts to think that Tony might actually be Iron Man? And somehow they fall in love?! Please?!“I just wanted to see what a super soldier face looks like after a lamppost gets swung at it by a woman who can punch holes through brick buildings without flinching," Tony said. "Honestly, I’m surprised your skull didn’t shatter.”“Felt like it had when I woke up.” Bucky rubbed his head.“Yeah, good thing Iron Man brought you here right away.”“He did?” Bucky asked.Tony nodded. Tony smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. He rocked on his heels. “Personally, I think you’re his favorite.”Bucky grimaced. “I hope not.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaxxOnasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxOnasty/gifts).



“Yes! I thought all of you would be here. Well, maybe not Brucie Bear because of his trust and anger issues, but I figured most of you.” Tony Stark, Howard Stark’s son and protege, rushed into the debriefing room with a tablet in hand and what looked like an upgraded version of the Widow Bite. “Obviously not Iron Man, because he’s a loser and never shows up to these things, which he should, because I’m the coolest and he deserves to meet me.”

Bucky as well as most of the Avengers perked up at Tony’s arrival. They were covered in bandages and exhausted, but all of them had grown fond of their biggest fan.

“Anthony Edward Stark, what have I told you about interrupting meetings?” Howard Stark, the only remaining founder of SHIELD left on duty, scowled at his son.

Beside Howard, Nick Fury eyed father and son warily. The man was a spitfire and didn’t take crap from anyone, but he’d been caught one too many times in an argument between Howard and Tony, and it was obvious he rather not experience it ever again. The thing about pitting two geniuses together? They knew exactly what words to say to make one feel like they were being gutted and flayed. How Howard and Tony still worked together was a miracle to Bucky.

Tony scoffed. He shifted his tablet and the new Widow Bites to one arm. He then sauntered over to Bruce, who was ensconced in a fluffy, purple blanket and looking particularly exhausted. Tony wrapped his free arm around Bruce’s shoulder from behind the physicist. Bruce squeezed the arm around him and smiled.

Tony then floated over to Thor, who lifted one arm in anticipation of the side hug from Tony. “I’m just bringing up the Widow Bites prototype I’ve been working on that has been waiting to be tested for days now, but apparently someone didn’t schedule any testing time with Natasha.”

Fury frowned. “I was not informed of any weapons upgrades.”

Howard brushed aside Fury’s comments. “I saw places where the Widow Bites could still be upgraded in the blueprints. I was adding my own adjustments.”

Natasha held up her fried Widow Bites. “Doesn’t really matter now, does it? I need new ones. Tony, let me see what you have.”

Tony nodded excitedly, breaking his embrace with Thor and rushing over to Natasha. He rambled off an explanation of the upgrades, which Natasha listened to with patience as she did some minor tests with the Bites herself.

By the end of it, she smiled softly and gave Tony an approving nod. “I’ll hold on to these for now.”

Tony pretended to swoon. “The Black Widow likes the tech I’ve developed for her. I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“Tony,” Howard said warningly. “We still have a very important meeting we’re in the middle of.”

Tony huffed. “Fine, fine, fine. Just one last thing.” Tony pivoted and strolled over to Bucky.

Bucky grinned and opened his arms (and ignored the twinge of pain in his metal one). He’d been waiting for his Tony hug; he always got one whenever Tony showed up.

Tony smiled. “Just a sec. First, raise that beautiful metal arm for me a little higher, please.”

Bucky kept his expression calm, but internally he grimaced. He’d taken a pretty bad hit to the arm and now he felt pain whenever he lifted the appendage. He hadn’t visited SHIELD labs though, so he’d been keeping quiet about it. He wanted to see if he could fix the problem on his own.

Slowly, Bucky lifted his arm. The slow movement didn’t stop the pain that shot up his arm like lightning. Bucky kept his face neutral.

Tony held his tablet to Bucky’s arm. A blue hologram was projected out of the tablet’s screen.

Tony made a disapproving sound and set the tablet on the table. “Just what I thought.” Tony pulled a small tool kit out from his pocket and plopped himself in Bucky’s lap.

“Tony!” Howard shouted.

Tony ignored his father in favor of gently guiding Bucky’s arm down and in front of him. “Some of your wiring is crossed, and you have a few dented panels that can’t move because they’re jammed. I can’t replace the panels right now, but I can remove the bad ones for the time being and fix the wiring, if you don’t mind.”

“You’ve been in pain this whole time?” Steve stood up from his chair. Worry wrinkled his brow and clenched his jaw.

Bucky flushed and hugged Tony to him like Tony was his protective teddy bear. “Just a little, and Tony can fix it. I don’t mind if he does it.” Tony had worked on Bucky’s arm a few times before, and he always did a spectacular job. Plus, if Tony did it now, then Bucky probably wouldn’t have to go the labs any time soon.

Howard pinched his nose and took a deep breath. “Tony, you are not a child any more. These interruptions are not cute.” Howard looked to Bucky. “He can fix your arm after the-”

“If Bucky’s in pain then he should receive treatment,” Steve cut Howard off. “You wouldn’t have someone with a broken arm go through a debriefing before receiving medical attention. The same goes for Bucky.”

Howard bit his tongue. His mouth formed a thin line as he tried to decide on a counter argument. Bucky was positive Howard had a number of arguments in mind; he was just trying to decide which one would get him what he wanted the fastest and most efficiently.

“If Tony can keep his mouth shut, then let him take care of Bucky while we finish the meeting,” Fury stated calmly. “There is nothing left in the meeting that is above his clearance level.”

Howard was not pleased but he yielded with a nod.

Tony made the quietest of victory cries, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sound. A quick glance around the room informed Bucky that Thor and Steve had also caught the sound and were pleased by it (both had grins that could rival Bucky’s own).

Tony tinkered away at Bucky’s arm and Bucky sank into his chair. The warm weight of Tony in his lap and the soft mutterings as Tony worked relaxed Bucky.

He really should ask Tony out already.

Bucky glanced at Howard, who had taken a seat while Nick Fury went over the weaknesses in the team’s defenses this battle and how he expected everyone to improve. Howard watched Bucky and Tony from the corner of his eye with an icy and scrutinizing gaze. Bucky didn’t know who Howard was more against the other dating: Bucky dating his son? Or Tony dating an Avenger?

If Howard were just one of the founders of SHIELD Bucky might have asked Tony out by now, but because there were speculations that Howard was actually Iron Man, Bucky had refrained. Having someone high up in SHIELD after his head was not something Bucky was unused to (he was a former brainwashed assassin who had been high on SHIELD’s list of criminals, after all), so he could have dealt with that. What he couldn’t risk was that he’d be pissing off a teammate—a teammate who was a heavy-hitter and critical to dealing with most of their tech heavy enemies.

The meeting finished but Tony was still prodding inside Bucky’s arm. With a mumbled apology, Tony gathered up the small, bent panels he’d taken out of Bucky’s arm and stuffed them in his pocket then stood. “Don’t use the arm just yet.” Tony offered his right hand to Bucky to help Bucky stand. “I still have a few pieces to remove, and I moved some wires around to make sure you didn’t feel any pain.”

Bucky nodded, accepting the helping hand as he stood. He gently squeezed Tony’s hand and smiled. “Thanks.”

Tony beamed. “Don’t thank me yet. If you want, we can continue this down in the labs or another room if you prefer. I have a room-”

Howard clamped his hand on Tony’s shoulder as he walked by. “Barnes doesn’t want to see your room, boy.” Howard focused on Bucky. “I can continue fixing your arm. I’ll-”

“It’s fine.” Bucky forced himself to keep his smile cordial. “Tony already started, so I’d prefer if he’d finish it. You know where the Avengers floors are, right?” Bucky aimed at Tony. “Grab the replacement panels then swing by my room.”

Tony’s eyes widened, and Bucky swore he could see the stars in them “You sure?”

Bucky chuckled and patted Tony on the arm. “Of course.”

“Hey, Nat,” Clint said loudly from the hallway. “Is it just me, or do you hear _Bella Nott_ e playing in the background?”

“Steve’s the one with super hearing. Do you hear anything, Steve?”

“You two, stop it,” Steve said.

Bucky felt his cheeks heat just a tad, but he knew it wasn’t enough to cause a blush. “See you in a few minutes?”

Tony nodded hurriedly. “I’ll bring you only the best stuff.”

Bucky smiled as his stomach did a somersault.

His smile fell when he heard Howard tear into Tony for disrupting the meeting and forcing himself upon the Avengers.

* * *

“God, I hope he isn’t Iron Man.” Bucky seized the giant punching bag and rammed his knee into it as if he were attacking his opponent’s crotch.

Steve grunted as he did a sit up and paused for two seconds before lowering himself down. “I know, Bucky, but he probably is.”

“He probably built the suit, but that doesn’t mean he’s piloting it. For all we know, Tony’s best friend Rhodey is Iron Man. He has the skill set.”

Steve sighed and stopped in the middle of his sit ups. He pushed himself up and into a cross-legged pose on the gym floor. “I know you don’t like Howard, and I’m not a fan either, but just because we don’t like him doesn’t mean-”

“I know.” Bucky swung a punch at the punching bag. He sighed and brushed sweaty strands of hair from his face. “I know I can’t let my feelings cloud my judgement, and that the odds are he at least has some involvement with Iron Man; however, look at who he is as a person. Does he seem like the kind of guy who would put his life on the line?”

“He was in the war, Bucky.”

“He was in the background.” Bucky huffed and unrolled the tape that protected his knuckles. “Yeah, Howard did a lot. Does a lot even now, but do you really see him putting on a suit of armor and flying into battle on an almost weekly basis?”

Steve grumbled. He carded a hand through his hair as he looked down at his feet. “Fine, I’ll give you that, but think about the enemies we’ve faced. Think about the number of times we’ve needed someone who could dismantle weapons and armor in seconds? Of all the times Iron Man has demonstrated genius intellect. Who do we know who has that intellect and has access to the tools to craft the Iron Man suit?”

Bucky’s stomach plummeted. The obvious answer was Howard. “But his personality.”

“Doesn’t fit the bill, but a personality can easily be faked. Intellect and resources, not so much.”

Bucky cringed.

Steve was right.

* * *

Tony was pacing outside of medical the next time Bucky saw him.

“Bucky!” Tony cried and rushed up to him the moment Bucky stepped out of medical.

Bucky tensed when Tony got a little too close for just friends and took a step back. He pressed the ice pack to his nose, which was still black and blue from where he’d gotten a lamppost slammed into it. He could smell the flecks of dried blood inside his nostrils.

“Holy crap! You’re still bruised. Is it still broken too?”

Bucky wanted to chuckle, but it pained him too much to do so. “No, but it hurts like a bitch. Also, my backup plan for a modeling career is ruined.”

Tony waved off the self-detrimental comment. “It will just add more character and make you more gorgeous.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks, doll.”

Tony preened.

Bucky glanced around the hall. He didn’t see many SHIELD staff around. Tony also didn’t have any tech with him. “What’s up? I don’t usually see you unless you got some new weapon or armor to show us.”

Tony blinked owlishly.

Bucky cocked his head to the side.

“I just wanted to see what a super soldier face looks like after a lamppost gets swung at it by a woman who can punch holes through brick buildings without flinching. Honestly, I’m surprised your skull didn’t shatter.”

“Felt like it had when I woke up.” Bucky rubbed his head.

“Yeah, good thing Iron Man brought you here right away.”

“He did?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. Tony smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. He rocked on his heels. “Personally, I think you’re his favorite.”

Bucky grimaced. “I hope not.”

The smile vanished from Tony’s face. His eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. He then smoothed out his features and tried to act nonchalant. The slight twitch in his cheek before he smiled gave away that something was bothering him. “Okay. Whatever. I have no idea what the team dynamics are, so I won’t question it. Anyway, you want to get ice cream or something?”

 _Yes_ , Bucky’s brain supplied, but he knew what his real answer had to be. It had probably been a bad idea to invite Tony to his room that one time. It invited a little more intimacy into their relationship, and while Bucky wouldn’t mind having Tony as a friend, he knew it was a slippery slope that he’d be falling down if he let things continue.

“Sorry, Tony. Debriefing meeting and then I’m going to sleep off this busted up nose.”

“How about some other time?” Tony asked.

Bucky internally cringed.

There was a moment of silence between them, and that seemed to be enough for Tony. He nodded. “All right. Understood. Got a little ahead of myself there.” Tony pivoted and walked away.

Bucky cursed. “Tony, hold it.”

Tony paused, but didn’t look back.

“I like you, Tony, but…” Bucky sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to put it. “…someone else on the team might get pissed if we were to hang out. Gotta keep from screwing up team dynamics.”

Tony finally looked at Bucky and glared. “Really? What happened to talking things out? Plus, that’s stupid if drama with the team is going to keep you from making friends or dating.”

“Normally we would talk it out, but it’s kind of hard when this member isn’t around much.”

Tony stopped glaring. He opened his mouth then shut it. His mouth formed a thin line as he appeared to mull over Bucky’s explanation. Tony cussed and shook his head. “I need to go. I need to think some things through.”

“Tony-”

“I’m not mad at you,” Tony said. Tony huffed as he stormed off. “I’m just pissed at myself.”

* * *

“I got you coffee,” Tony’s voice greeted Bucky as Bucky walked into the bottom floor of Avengers Tower.

Bucky would have startled if he hadn’t caught sight of Tony’s figure through the windows as he’d approached his home.

Tony was seated on one of the waiting benches (the bottom half of the tower operated as Stark Industries, so the first floor was laid out like a reception area). He had a box of bagels in his lap and two coffees in his hands.

Bucky pushed back his hair and accepted the coffee Tony was offering him. He sat on the bench. He positioned himself so his back wasn’t to the window and his feet were planted firmly in case he needed to run.

“Thanks. Should I be worried that you’ve memorized when I come back from my morning run?” Bucky sipped the hot beverage.

Tony shrugged. “Probably.” Tony side eyed the reception desk. “Also, don’t be surprised if Howard or Obie shows up at any moment to chase me away from you.”

Bucky nodded in understanding.

“I wanted to ask you something though.”

“Ask.”

“Why do you think Iron Man would care if we were friends?”

“Friends he might tolerate.” Bucky eyed Tony. “It’s if something more were to happen that he might get mad.”

The corner of Tony’s lips twitched up. “Mr. Barnes, are you saying you want to date me?”

“I said nothin’.” Bucky took another sip of his coffee to conceal his smirk.

“I think you’ve said everything.” Tony chuckled. He paused for a moment and tapped his finger against his coffee cup. “I’m legal, so Iron Man wouldn’t be pissed about that.”

Bucky choked on his coffee as he was reminded that Tony was barely an adult. He’d known Tony for a while now, and Tony talked and acted older beyond his years so much that Bucky often forgot that there was quite the age gap between them. He groaned and buried his face in his palm. “I’m a pervert.”

Tony slapped his arm. “No! You do not get to guilt yourself out of having feelings for me. I’m an adult, ergo, you’re feelings are fine.”

“He’s just a baby,” Bucky whispered dramatically to himself.

“Shut up!” Tony shoved Bucky playfully. “I’m an adult. An adult, I swear.”

“Birth certificate now.”

“Damn it. I’m a test tube baby; I don’t have a birth certificate. Will video documentation of my growth count?”

Bucky doubled over with laughter.

Tony smiled to himself. He picked out a bagel and took a bite then swallowed. “So why would Iron Man not approve?”

“There are only so many people who Iron Man could be, Tony, and one of our theories would definitely not want you and me together.”

Tony frowned. A second later he straightened. “You think it’s Howard?”

Bucky mimed zipping his lips.

Tony was gobsmacked and then- “Ugh! No. Just no. Do not besmirch Iron Man by suggesting-” Tony made a disgusted face. “I think I just vomited in my mouth a little.”

“Tony!” Obadiah Stane hollered as he stepped out of the elevator and headed toward Tony and Bucky. “There you are! You have work, young man, and I’m sure Mr. Barnes has things he needs to do too.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Obie.” Tony slid the box of bagels into Bucky’s lap. “For you, and please get that ridiculous idea out of your head. Howard.” Tony scoffed. “Seriously, at least pick someone who would love to be an Avenger and not just hide behind a desk.”

Obie called for Tony again, and Tony hurried to his side.

Bucky’s brow knitted together as he watched Tony scurry off with Obie.

That was a pretty passionate response from Tony, and an intriguing one at that.

Bucky also noted that Tony had all the same qualifications as Howard, but unlike Howard, he possessed far more compassion and enthusiasm.

It was probably just wishful thinking on his part, but Bucky kept the idea of Tony being Iron Man tucked away in his mind.

* * *

“Another megalomaniac, another day saved,” Bucky grumbled. He wiped the sweat from his brow then rolled his shoulder where he’d taken a hit. At least he wasn’t the one being rushed to medical this time. That honor went to Clint.

“Say that after you see fifth street,” Steve said over the comms. Exhaustion filled his voice.

Bucky nodded sympathetically even though he knew Steve couldn’t see it.

“I got Banner,” Natasha said. “Heading over to retrieval vehicle.”

“Heading ov-” Bucky cut himself off. A red and gold figure was flying toward him. “Iron Man?”

“I’m switching your comm to a private channel,” Iron Man’s computerized voice said.

“Soldier. Iron Man. What’s going on?” A hint of demand tainted Steve’s voice.

“Just going to have a private chat, Cap. Give us five minutes. Aaaaand… private.” Iron Man landed in front of Bucky. The glowing white eyes of the Iron Man helmet burrowed into Bucky and put him on edge.

“You want to talk,” Bucky said more clipped than he would have liked. Iron Man rarely hung around after a fight, and even more rarely spoke outside of battle. This was a golden opportunity for Bucky to learn more about the man, but with Iron Man standing more than a head taller than him and looking down at him, Bucky’s instincts were running rampant.

Iron Man turned his head aside so he wasn’t staring directly down at Bucky. The slight change in posture was exactly what Bucky had needed to calm his nerves. Iron Man looked less like an intimidating, emotionless robot, and more human in his new pose.

“I heard a rumor that you think I care about your love life.”

Suspicion went off in Bucky’s head like a firework. “And how did you hear that rumor?”

“I have my ways.” Iron Man raised his hand and waved it in a flippant manner. “I’m a bit of a tech genius. Hacking into systems, stealing footage, and listening to recorded audio really isn’t that difficult.”

Bucky nodded, not fully buying it, but at the same time not dismissing the possibility either.

Bucky feigned a frown. “So are you spying on all of us or just me?”

Iron Man hesitated. “All of you?”

“Sounds like it’s just me, but okay, I’ll play along, because I gotta know, with all of the recordings you come across, why would a conversation between myself and Tony Stark draw your attention?”

“Tony Stark is a very important figure and rising star in Stark Industries.”

“True, but again, the hours of footage you must have had to go through, and you really think a conversation between Tony and me is that important? What about the conversation Natasha and I had while sparring two days ago? What are your thoughts on that?”

“I didn’t review it.”

“But you reviewed the conversation between Tony and me.” Bucky smirked. “Iron Man, you’re full of shit, and a stalker if you’ve really been listening in on my conversations.”

“I’ve been monitoring Tony.”

“Why?”

“He’s important.”

Bucky shook his head, his smile still in place. “Really? Is that for personal reasons or because you work for someone who has an interest in him?” Bucky took a step closer to Iron Man. He crossed his arms and grinned as he tapped Iron Man’s helmet. “Or am I right in suspecting that you didn’t review any recordings at all and the real reason why you know about my conversation with Tony is because you were there? Oh, and by the way, Iron Man, if you really don’t care about my love life, why did you bring it up in the first place?”

Iron Man didn’t say anything.

Bucky’s grin grew. “Cat got your tongue, doll?”

Iron Man looked around then focused on Bucky. “Don’t tell anyone,” Tony voice came over the private comms.

It felt like confetti was exploding inside him. Bucky just about grabbed Tony and hugged him then and there, but he kept himself composed. He had a lot of questions, but right then he was just happy to know that Tony was his teammate. He trusted Iron Man to have his back in a fight, but he trusted Tony to have his back at all times.

“You don’t even have to ask,” Bucky said.

“Aren’t you best buds with Steve?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Not like not knowing your identity has hurt him so far. He can wait until you’re ready to tell him.”

“Oh.” Tony cocked his head. “So does this mean we can date now?”

Bucky chuckled and patted Tony on the arm. “You got a lot of questions you have to answer first, but once we’re done, I don’t see why not. Just protect me from Howard.”

“I was going to ask you to do the same for me.”

“Guess we’ll just have to protect each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on the [Imagine Tony and Bucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/157489261895/prompts-open-best-morning-ever-can-you-guys) blog.


End file.
